Talk:B.B.B.F.F./International versions/@comment-4400895-20140319015745/@comment-4531340-20140320183616
Hm, I find it hard to disagree with your list of top-tier dubs; in fact, I don't, not one bit (well, I guess I'm a little iffy about French, but wholeheartedly agree with the rest). Those maybes, on the other hand... can't say I really agree with any of those (except perhaps Russian, but it's a big maybe). Dunno, just don't particularly care for Brazilian (though to be fair, it did get way better after s1) or Finnish (I think it's ok; I wonder how much of that comes from the fact that Ocre, one of my best friends online, is a Finn and hates it, haha) "Was there really no possible way to keep the rhythm? They did a pretty good job on those two-syllables sequences from Mane 6 towards the end of At the Gala. I love that kind of creativity. It really shows how much the translators care." I, unfortunately, don't know enough about Japanese to comment on that question, but I will say that one thing they did was change what they translated B.B.B.F.F. as for the song (in spoken dialogue of the episode, it's "anieishin", short for "aniki de eien no shinyū", but in the song, it's "onii-chan saikō no shinyū"; they did the same thing in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, where in the song it's referred to just as "a super speedy cider machine" not a name but more a term, but outside of that it retains its name of "Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000"). As for that thing at the end of At the Gala, I agree, it showed a lot of creativity on their part. Rather than keeping each of the mane six stating their goals for the gala in two syllables, they had them say parts of a sentence that apart make no sense (obviously) but when put together, translate to something along the lines of "For each of our dreams to come true". "I know how hard the localization can be. I'm actually working on my secret localization project - and while it was sometimes fun, especially at first, I sometimes struggled near the end thinking "oh my, how much more's left?". They did fine job for this to sound okay to say the least, but as they are professionals, I would expect more from them." I'd ask you what that localization project is, but you said it's a secret, so I know you can't say . Wait, in that last sentence, are you talking about the Japanese dub again, or are you saying you've worked on a professional Polish localization project? Yeah, I get what you mean about cuts; I guess I'm just used to them because of anime, and the fact that the ratio of content time to commercial time is lower here in the states than in Japan (and to be fair, that makes sense; as it certainly costs way more to broadcast all across a vast nation like the US than a tiny island nation such as Japan), whether it's like a typical channel showing anime (where material is cut from the show, and the opening may be cut down, but the closing usually is) or whether it's the way adult swim does it (where the opening and closing are cut down and the next episode preview is cut out entirely, but no time cuts are made in the show itself). Luckily, the SOP here has been to release uncut DVDs for a while (well, except for YGO, which seems to be the last remnant of 4Kids, since they went down a little while back), so here's hoping Japan does that too. Personally, I feel they wanted to get the Milky Holmes actresses together as a group, and while Suzuko Mimori was excited about doing it, and Izumi Kitta and Sora Tokui were on-board, I just get the feeling that Mikoi Sasaki was a holdout, and perhaps wouldn't sign on unless there was a provision that she didn't have to sing unless the other main ponies also had a large part in the song. I hope I'm wrong and it was something else, but it makes sense to me. As for The Heart Carol, they make mention of "winter carols" earlier in the episode (which I guess they classify that as) and those tend to be in English in Japan anyway. The only one I can't, for the life of me, figure out is Winter Wrap Up. Also, I think Japan actually does do singing actors, but it might only be for dubs of Disney movies, IDK.